


Facebook Perils

by Reidluver



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, and I make stupid jokes to myself and crack up, complete and utter crack, it's great, just wait for the pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna discovers a startling fact about Yamamoto. Crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Perils

Tsuna sighed as he tried to understand the homework despite Gokudera’s best efforts. He glanced over at Yamamoto who was busy checking his Facebook on Tsuna’s computer, claiming it was urgent. 

Tsuna chuckled. “Yamamoto sure is good at Facebook, isn’t he, Gokudera-kun? Unlike me, who has a hard enough time figuring out how to reply to a comment,” he finished with a nervous laugh. Instead of the usual … _enthusiastic_ agreement, Gokudera just gave the distracted Yamamoto a weird look, and it wasn’t like the normal ones he gave the swordsman. “G-Gokudera-kun? What’s the matter?” 

The bomber merely watched Yamamoto for another second, then shuddered as if he had seen something unpleasant and turned to Tsuna with a wary glance. “He … actually isn’t really that good, Tenth,” he said in a whisper, leaning in as if divulging a secret. 

“Huh?” Tsuna blinked. “What do you mean? He’s always on and—” 

“I know,” Gokudera said, and Tsuna didn’t know if he should be more alarmed at the fact that Gokudera had willingly interrupted him or that he was now biting his lip as if he….as if he were _scared_ of something. Tsuna decided to go with the latter, because if Gokudera, one of the scariest and toughest person he knew, was alarmed, then Tsuna realized he was in for trouble. 

“Wh-what’s wrong, G-Gokudera-kun? You’re scaring me!” he said in a whisper, not really knowing why. “Please tell me what’s going on!”

Gokudera cast a furtive look at Yamamoto, bit his lip once again, gulped, and leaned in to whisper in Tsuna’s ear, even going so far as to cup both hands around his mouth so his words couldn’t be heard. 

“He likes to make WALL comments.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry


End file.
